Deflowering Debate
by AutumnsFey
Summary: They were in love. In a serious relationship. Everyone knew that. And everyone knew that they preferred their privacy. So why, oh why, couldn't their older brothers understand? They were pretty much begging to end up as murder victims. SLASH! Different!Harry.


**It was dinner time on Saturday, and the Great Hall was crowded, to put it mildly.** Students of all houses were chattering excitedly, and the Slytherin's in particular seemed quite cheerful, at least compared to the normally polite and aloof airs that surrounded that particular table. A small black-haired boy leaned back on the bench next to his tall best friend and sighed with a small contend smile, catching the other's attention.

Regulus Black turned to his companion's side and felt his mouth winkles lift on reflex at the serene expression that completely transformed his younger boyfriend's face. Harry had been quite stressed lately, and it was really good to see his best friend relax for once. The Quidditch game earlier this day had been absolutely fantastic, and the mood was still high from all the adrenaline and endorphin. Slytherin had quite clearly trounced Gryffindor, and Regulus as well as Harry had absolutely enjoyed seeing their older brother's devastated faces. But the two Gryffindor shouldn't have been so surprised. Regulus was no slouch on a broom, nearly on par with James Potter himself, both playing chaser as chasers for their house teams, while Sirius was quite the vicious beater. But honestly? The reckless lions should have known better, especially considering who played the most deciding role on the Slytherin team, and Regulus didn't mean their captain. The one who had, since his first year, assured Slytherin's continued victory had once more been Harry Potter himself – a breathtakingly beautiful and neck-breakingly careless adrenaline junky on a broom, and the best seeker Hogwarts had seen in over a century.

It was a day to celebrate for the snakes, and celebrate they certainly would later on in their common room, but even out here in the Great Hall, where Slytherin's were supposed to be the picture of composure and indifference, above such things as open and mundane emotions, his boyfriend was for once letting his guard down, even if just a tiny bit.

It was at the same time a stark relief and a testament to just how stressed out the younger boy had been.

Now, if only he could get Harry to eat a little bit more, than this would be the perfect day, but honestly, eying the still at least half-full plate and clearly disinterested younger boy, Regulus resigned himself to the fact that this herculean task would remain an endeavour he could only lose at, and still he would try.

There is a muggle saying Harry had once told him, something about how doing the same thing again and again while expecting a different outcome was insanity – if that was true, than Regulus was truly deeply mad for the other boy.

Mad with worry and love.

He knew that Harry, being a year younger than him, didn't have an easy time in Slytherin house. The black-haired boy was a formidable muster student, always getting perfect grades and extra credits in all his subjects, even choosing to take the more exhausting combination of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy; he played Quidditch and never got a detention – and all this while still remaining unfailingly polite to even the most antagonistic pigs in this school, but …

… but in the end, discarding his achievements and temperament, he was still a Potter, the second son of one of the lightest families there was, a family which had played a decisive role in killing the Dark Lord Voldemort for good, and their house mates didn't take lightly to someone who not only came from a light family with such history, but someone who also had a very obviously light core – no matter how grey and rational Harry tended to be in his views and ethics, his magic was hereditary light, and his soul too kind.

His greatest faith was into the sacred importance of preserving all life.

Your core identity couldn't be purer.

In Slytherin, it wasn't exactly considered a flaw … but it brought enough scorn on its own.

Regulus wished for nothing more than to make all the pain and fear in his boyfriend disappear, to tell him that the one year they would spent apart would be tolerable, but they both knew that without Regulus protection, Harry would once more be horribly bullied.

Not that his best friend complained, he swallowed everything and never asked for help – But Regulus was no fool.

He hated that for one whole year after his own graduation, Harry would still be forced to attend school, being in a year below him.

No. The year Harry would be – or, more exactly, would have been - alone in Hogwarts was inacceptable, and that was the very reason why Regulus supported his boyfriend in the younger ones endeavour to take his NEWTs early, so that they would graduate together. And while Regulus didn't doubt for a second that Harry would be able to pass, cramping two years in one had left its obvious marks on the boy. He was pale as snow, his features had turned even sharper and drawn, his clothes hung loose one his already too-skinny frame, obviously from the radical weight loss, and he had deep purple bruises beneath his blood-shot eyes. His hands had started to develop a fine tremor, mostly exhibited before tests and relevant papers.

Regulus couldn't wait for the exams to be over and done with.

A small exhausted shudder runs through the skinny body that leaned against him. He instinctively lifted an arm and brought his boyfriend against his side, taking a deep breath of the other's sweet coconut scent.

" Reg?", came the sleepy mumble.

The Black bit back a grin as he shifted his hand and gently stroked the skinny back, smug as his boyfriend literally melted into him.

He wasn't that obvious with the public display of affection, but their relationship was an open secret in Hogwarts, and they had promised themselves to each other early, bearing binding promise rings. His father had been exasperated at Regulus going behind his back, but accepting of his younger sons choice (that the old bastard was quite fond and protective off the cute younger Potter was obvious to anyone with eyes), and aunt Dorea, Harry's mom and Regulus' godmother, was already planning their wedding.

… Charles Potter had been another matter all-together.

Harry was the youngest Potter alive, and a complete surprise. The Potter's had been at the breaking point of giving up having a child when James had been conceived, and had after the older boys birth conceded to raising and spoiling a single child, until three years after their heirs birth, aunt Dorea had been brought into Saint Mungo's with terrible abdominal pains, only to great her second baby boy hours later – a surprise pregnancy that had actually gone completely unnoticed. And while Dorea used her Black continuance to keep herself from panicking, Charles Potter was the exact opposite – he was flailing around, torn between happiness and worry, and would barely set his new baby boy down.

A behaviour that persisted. Harry was still his father's way to fragile little baby boy.

And James Potter, adoring proud big brother, had taken completely after his father in that aspect, being a fiercely overprotective brother that always had both eyes and ears on his Hare-bear.

Thankfully, Harry took after his mother more than his father, and understood it perfectly to wrap his male family members around his pinkie to get what he wanted with disturbing ease. There was never a question that the boy would end up anywhere but in Slytherin, and his mother was exceedingly gleeful about having a son so inherently deferring to his Black Blood.

That was actually how the two of them had gotten together – aunt Dorea. The woman was a devious viper waiting to strike, and she had - once she had seen how her shy little boy and quiet godson had hit it off just as passionately as a house on fire.

Regulus shuddered in delight, imagining Harry as a fully grown wizard, the same dangerous glint as aunt Dorea burning wickedly in his eyes, verbally destroying every cretin in his way.

He nearly adjusted himself there and then, only years of tutelage staying his hand.

" Just thinking, Hare."

" Think quieter. 'm to comfy."

Snorting, he gave that delicious bubble-butt backside a little pinch and smirked at the offended squeak next to him.

" Reg!"

Regulus looked down, and abruptly swallowed.

Merlin! That unholy light in those beautiful haunting green eyes ...

" Now, love, don't ..."

He twitched as his boyfriend's plump lips lifted up in a saccharine smile.

Why, oh Merlin, why, did he have to have such a breathtakingly beautiful boyfriend, that even when furious, he looked just so freaking delectable?

" Run, darling, run."

For once, he would heed the smaller boy's advice.

There was no use embarrassing himself in the Great Hall by getting a scolding to rival even his dead mother.

… or becoming so aroused that they got at it before impressionable first year eyes.

Yeah, a strategic retreat sounded quite-

" No way! I told you, my brother is on top!"

Fuck.

Next to him, Harry froze.

" Ha, old friend, really, think about it. It's always the quiet and sweet once who get all dominant and demanding, so clearly, my brother was the one in control!"

As one, mechanically, they turned their heads to the sources of those voices.

Red and gold.

Gryffindors.

Namely, Black and Potter.

Their older brothers.

Who had the amused and gleeful attention of the whole, Fucking. Great. Hall.

… please, ground, open up and swallow those fools. Wholly.

Regulus didn't dare to look at his boyfriend. He kept his gaze firmly fixed on the train wreck happening at the other side of the Great Hall, doing everything to not look at his boyfriend. Not that looking was necessary.

Oh no.

He could physically feel the fury rising in the black-haired boy's magic. And if the shuffling and shifting of their housemates was an indication, so could they.

Suddenly, the two of them had a lot of room …

… if he didn't love Harry as much as he did, he would have fled as well.

Though, really, his imitation of a statue didn't have much (anything) to do with devotion – it was instinct to remain still and not attract the fury of the predator at his side. Calm. He only needed to keep calm.

Damn, but getting aroused from the 'fear of Merlin' such a tiny thing like his best friend inspired, was actually all kinds of pathetic and awesome at once.

But no arousal could drown out the foolishness before his eyes.

Sirius loud voice echoed in the silent hall.

" James, get real, little Harrykins topping Reg?", Sirius snorted incredulous. " That will be the day."

Their older brothers were sitting opposite of each other, but there was practically no space between them on the table.

" Just because Regulus is physically bigger than Hare-bear, doesn't mean he wasn't on top. You know my brother, all sweet and tempting, but when you piss him off, he gets out the claws. I'm still sure he would be a cat animagus", James boasted unabashedly grinning.

Sirius smirked.

" That doesn't mean anything. You can't deny that Reg does all the decision-making between them. He's your brother's big strong protector – do I need to say more?", he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Regulus grip tightened around his wand.

They had no fucking business speaking about Harry and him like this for everyone to hear. What they were to each other, and how their relationship worked, was no one's business but their own – especially seeing as how those fools weren't even getting it right.

He ground his teeth.

" No no, see, you just said it, my friend – that doesn't mean anything. I'm pretty sure your brother is shitting his pants when Hare-bear gets in a mood." Not wrong, but Regulus wouldn't ever say those words out loud. " I love my brother, but even I'm terrified of him when he gets that look in his eyes – you know, mom's. That boy is the spitting image of our mom."

Then why the fuck did he persists to insist on pissing Harry off?!

" You are not really trying to tell me that aunt Dorea tops Uncle Charles?", Sirius asked, eyes growing round.

James sighed in exasperation.

Regulus could sympathize to a certain degree – his brother was an idiot. But really, James was an idiot himself. He knew Sirius better than this, should have known how any conversation like that would turn out. So yeah, his sympathy wasn't all that sincere.

" Hello, completely different equipment", and wow, Regulus just knew that a howler would be headed the two idiots way in the morning. "But dad has a healthy fear of mom – as do I. Harry is the only one who fucking giggles and claps when she eviscerates her enemies."

True. Regulus fucking adored him for that.

It was also the reason why he still hadn't turned his head to look at the younger boy, despite the steadily climbing furious magic.

You don't look a predator in the eye. Ever.

" But just imagine for a second! Little Harrykins ploughing into big strong Reg? Ridiculous!"

Regulus stiffened up.

Silver and gold strands entered his vision. Visible magic.

Fucking hell.

" Hey! It's not ridiculous – beside, ewe! I don't want to imagine my baby brother doing things like that, bad enough that I know he is doing it, I don't need those pictures stuck in my head", James proclaimed , sounding disgusted and protective at the same time.

Sirius cackled: " See! You Potter's are wimps when it comes to sexy shenanigans! Reg obvious had to take the lead."

" I'm not a wimp!", James protested heatedly. " And neither is Hare-bear! If anything, you shouldn't forget that our mother is a Black, and even your own father says that Hare-bear is more of a Black than you!"

Regulus wanted to applaud the older Potter, but the slowly moving body next to him was too distracting.

" Below the belt, Prongs", Sirius pouted.

" That's the point, Padfoot."

Harry stood up, his body moving gracefully and controlled, coiled like a snake ready to strike.

He wasn't the only one to notice.

" Hey, James, Sirius, come down", Lupin tried to calm the two hot-headed Gryffindors down, his eyes flickering to Harry's slowly approaching form, flacks of silver and gold magic drifting around him.

Naturally, the idiots wouldn't be derailed.

" No, Moony, this needs to be solved! I will not have my brothers superior sexy skills threatened!", Sirius shouted, shaking the prefect.

James nodded vigorously.

" I agree! Hare-bear is too precious as to have this hanging over his head."

By now, most of the hall had taken notice of Harry, and Regulus would have snorted at the money moving between dozens of hands, bets taking place, if his eyes weren't fixated on his boyfriend and the slowly swirling cloud of gold and silver magic waving around him.

He was such an awe-inspiring sight of beauty and danger, Regulus' breathe shuddered as heat flooded his neither regions. With the way his longish black hair flow around his eyes, those captivating green eyes glowing with furious power, Regulus wanted nothing more than to bend the younger boy over the next bench and fuck him senseless.

The prefect seemed to resign himself to the inevitable.

" Your funeral."

" Moony, always the pessimist", James laughed.

Only to freeze as the first wisps of pure magic drifted around his face.

Slowly, the older boy turned around, only to come face to face with his furious younger brother. Those eyes …

Sirius had stopped, too.

Idiots.

This was one of the reason you didn't anger the Blacks.

" James. Charlus. Potter."

Said boy flinched back into the table and cowered under the freezing gaze of his baby brother.

A baby brother who was giving him such a saccharine smile, it was pure poison.

" H-Hare-bear-"

A slender finger came up …

" Dearest brother."

… and poked the older boy in the chest.

James tried to scurry back, only to find that he couldn't move.

His eyes widened.

" N-now d-don't do a-anything hasty!"

Harry's angelic expression said clearly, _who me?_

Regulus wanted nothing more than ravish those delightful lips.

" Mom will be so delighted to hear how appreciative you are of her – and me", Harry whispered sweetly. " Naturally, please do not discuss our private businesses in public – if you simply have too, no matter how disturbing the prospect is, please do so privately. Brother mine."

That pale slender hand moved up to pat James cheek teasingly.

" It would be just sad if mom had to – ah, reprimand you", Harry breathed, but his words were heard in the silent hall. " I heard last time, you had a few – difficulties of the – bottom department."

James tried to nod frantically. Behind him, Sirius did the same, eyes wide and scared.

His older brother had more than once been given the same punishment by their aunt.

" Please, it would mean so much to me."

The older Potter obviously felt the curse lifted above his head and nodded, nearly stumbling over his words in his haste to pacify his baby brother – as if he had any other choice.

No matter the politeness of his tone, there was murder written in those dear green eyes.

" Y-yes, I'm sorry H-Hare-be-", nails buried in his cheek and he winced. "Harry."

Harry seemed to search for something, and nodded once he found it.

" Very well."

Turning on his heel, his boyfriend moved away from the Gryffindor Table in the direction of the doors. His heels clicked on the stone ground.

He stopped.

" Oh, and James. Sirius."

Both boys paused.

Harry turned his face to them, a smile that could melt butter and make you beg for cyanide on his red lips.

" Not that it is in anyway your business, but please, really, please do the world a favour and educate yourselves."

This ignited confused frowns, but Regulus knew were this was going, and he saw the same enlightenment on more than a few other faces.

" I do believe the correct term you were so desperately and embarrassingly scrapping to find is indeed 'power bottom'. Look it up. Rubbing your one brain cell together should do the trick."

And yes, cue the gapping.

James whimpered.

Sirius spluttered.

Lupin buried his face.

" The only one who owns Regulus dick", and oh, Regulus didn't know James could whimper like that, but it only seemed to make Harry's smile grow bigger. " am I."

Fuck.

Regulus Black, at this moment, didn't care for all the eyes fixed on him.

he didn't care for the embarrassment he called his brother, or for the fact that not only did his fellow students but his teachers (who should have stopped this in the beginning) now knew things about him they had absolutely no business knowing.

Damn it, he really wanted nothing more than to bend his boyfriend over their house table and crew his brains out – because fuck, those brains were so freaking sexy, he flushed deeply with arousal.

At the coy look his lover send him over his shoulder, as he gracefully walked out of the still stunned and gapping Great Hall, hips and bubble-butt swaying teasingly, he rushed up, scrambling away from the table and sprinting desperately after his hopefully soon-to-be consort.

Leaving their brother's in their splendid stupor.

_~ The End. ~_


End file.
